


Runaway

by Youthgoneoscarwilde



Category: Mötley Crüe, W.A.S.P
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23689483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youthgoneoscarwilde/pseuds/Youthgoneoscarwilde
Summary: Nikki has finally made it to L.A., though he’s running out of money and in the need of a place to sleep. Luckily he meets Blackie Lawless at the Rainbow Bar and Grill...
Relationships: Blackie Lawless/Nikki Sixx
Kudos: 7





	Runaway

**Author's Note:**

> This is nothing but fiction and has nothing to do with the characters real life. It’s also not based on real events, I don’t make any money from it - I don’t wanna disrespect anyone’s private life, I also respect real relationships and peoples lives!  
> Lots of love A

When Nikki arrived in L.A. he had hardly anything apart from the few things in his bag. And on his first night in the City of dreams he ended up in the Rainbow bar and grill.  
He sat down in a corner and ordered, with some of his last money, a whiskey. His eyes were drawn to some guys sitting in the middle of the bar; big hair, huge when it came to height, loud. There was something about their presents that Nikki found fascinating. And they were probably just the kind of people Nikki needed to meet if he wanted to make it. 

,, Who’s that?“ He asked the waitress when she brought his whiskey. She looked over to the guys and rolled her eyes. ,,Those guys over there? That’s Blackie Lawless and Chris Holmes.“ ,,Oh“ Nikki murmured. ,, Why?“ The girl asked, on her chest was a nametag that read Catherine. ,, I...nothing.“ ,, If I can give you an advice; if you don’t wanna get in trouble stay away from a man like Blackie Lawless. He’s an rock n roll biker and he’s up to no good.“ ,,Is he in a band?“ Nikki asked, clearly not listening to what the girl had just said. His eyes were fixed on the black haired guy. ,, Yeah.“ ,, I play bass.“ Nikki murmured.  
Catherine started to laugh. ,, Oh, no, no, no. Don’t do this. Blackie Lawless only cares about three things: Chicks, his music career and himself.“ Nikki downed the last of his Whiskey, before getting up and walked over to the two guys sitting at the table. 

When Nikki stood infront of the table, Blackie raised his eyebrows and looked him up and down. ,, Who the hell are you?“ ,, Nikki Sixx.“ Blackie laughed. ,, Nikki Sixx? What kind of stupid name is this?“ ,, Yeah? Asks a guy that calls himself Blackie Lawless.“ Blackie stared at him, clearly pissed. ,, What do you want?“ He asked through clenched teeth. ,, Heard you played in a band. I play bass.“ Blackie laughed, turning to that Holmes guy. ,, You heard that? Pretty boy over there, plays bass.“ Blackie turned back to him. ,, Fuck off, before I have to kick you out myself, pretty boy.“ Nikki looked at him once more, before slowly turning around. 

,,Told you“ Catherine said as she passed his table once again.

Nikki got kicked out shortly before the bar closed down, for he couldn’t afford another drink. He let himself settle down next to the door, signing. He hardly had any money left and nowhere to go. Never before had he slept on the street. He had hoped life would be easier on him at least once. 

Suddenly the door swung open and nearly banged against Nikki. ,, Oh, damn, fuck you.“ He cursed and then there was Blackie Lawless standing infront of him. ,, What you doing here, pretty boy?“ He asked, looking down at Nikki. ,, What do you care?“ Blackie looked around for a moment, before he hold his hand out. ,, Get up“ He ordered. Nikki pushed his hand away. ,, Why should I? You don’t like me.“ ,, Never said that, or did I, kid? I told you to fuck off that dosent mean I don’t like you.“ Nikki let his eyes wander up and down Blackie. ,, Why would you help me?“ ,, You are not from here, are you? I don’t think you have anywhere to crash and I am only half of an asshole. Now get up or don’t, cause if people push my hand away twice they get my boot printed on their ass.“ Nikki reached for his bag and carefully, with an eye on Blackie got up. ,, I am from New York.“ Blackie said. ,, I know what’s like to come here and have nothing. You seem like an okay guy, but you shouldn’t mess with me. Do you ride?“ ,, A car you mean?“ Blackie had to laugh. ,, No, a bike.“ ,, I... Uhmm... not really, no.“ The other rolled his eyes. ,, Good god thanks no one will see it.“ ,, Why?“ ,, Cause I don’t wanna have half los angles talking about that Blackie Lawless gives pretty boys free rides on his bike to his flat in the middle of the night. Now get your shit together and come. I don’t have all night.“ 

Blackie didn’t lived in the best of all areas but for Nikki everything was better then sleeping on the streets.

,, You can sleep on the coach, bathroom is down the hallway. If you try to steal from me, I will find you.“ Nikki just nooded. ,, I will get you a blanket.“ 

Blackie was about to walk away when Nikki called after him. ,, Thanks“ He murmured. ,, Yeah“ Blackie just called back.  
Nikki looked around the room, it was small and continued a sofa and a TV, as well as a shelf full of records and a some other stuff. On the floor was some fuzzy carpet and on one wall hung a guitar and some pics of half naked chicks on bikes. Unsure what to do, Nikki set down on the coach.  
,, Here“ Blackie threw the blanket down on the sofa and sat down next to Nikki, Whiskey bottle in hand. ,, You Wanna play in a band, huh?“ He then asked, a whisky bottle in hand. ,, Yeah, I will rule the fucking world.“ Nikki answered, Blackie took a sip of whiskey. ,, No you won’t.“ Blackie answered. ,, I know a dozen guys like you, run away from home and think they will make it in the big city just because they know how to play guitar.“,, You don’t seem to be making it anytime soon either.“ Nikki took the bottle from his hand. ,, I know more about how things work here then anyone, believe me I will make it.“ ,, You are a run away too and you can only play guitar.“ ,, First of all I didn’t run away from home, I am not some stupid teen and beside this I also know to sing.“ ,, Yeah Alright.“ Nikki hissed. ,, Shut up“ Blackie rolled his eyes, taking a small sip out of the Whiskey. ,, You want?“ He asked, holding the bottle out to Nikki. He nooded. ,, Where you from?“ Blackie raised an eyebrow at him. ,, New York as I said.“ He then said. Nikki just nooded once more, his eyes rested on the bottle in his hand. ,, Are you playing right now?“ He then asked, he felt awkward sitting next to this guy, he hardly knew, that offered him to crash at his place, saying absolutely nothing. 

Blackie hissed: ,, Of course I am playing in a band right now.“ He took the bottle again from Nikkis hand took a big sip. Nikki wanted to ask what the band was called but it seemed like Blackie didn’t wanted to talk and rather just drink  
,, I am from Seattle.“ He said even though Blackie hadn’t asked. ,, Who cares?“ ,, I... I uhm just thought you wanted to know something about me.“ Blackie turned his head, and raised an eyebrow. ,, Why?“ He asked. Nikki looked around and onto his hands. ,, I don’t know.“ He then whispered. ,, Should have stayed with your stupid ass in Seattle. You ain’t made for L.A.“ ,, Oh you think you can beat up everyone, don’t you? Just because you are big and ride a bike.“ Blackie took a bit of whiskey then he laughed. ,, Hell yeah I can. I know how to do a thing or two; I went to military school.“ ,, Though they only scream at you and humiliate you. What did you learn? How to suck your supervisors dick?“ Blackie looked at him with cold eyes, then he slowly put the whisky bottle down, turned around and beat Nikki right in the fast. ,, Oh fuck that hurt!“ Nikki hissed, holding onto his cheek. ,, Don’t you ever talk to my like this again. I offered you a warm place, be carful what you say or you can sleep on the streets and die there too.“ ,, Alright, alright, I am sorry. Why did you went there anyway? You don’t seem like you wanted to make it in the army.“ Blackies features grew hard. ,, My dad send me.“ He said and Nikki got that he didn’t wanted to talk about his face, not that Nikki wanted to talk about his either. ,, I am really sorry.“ Blackie scanned him up and down and then reached for the whiskey again. ,, Okay“ He said. 

,,You know my childhood wasn’t a candyland either.“ ,,It wasn’t my childhood, I got along with my siblings and my mom was very loving, my dad was alright I guess. It was just that we grew up in a shitty neighbourhood and that I was introduced to some questionable people when I got older.“ ,,Oh“ Nikki answered, that didn’t really sounded like what he had expected or maybe hoped for. If Blackie too had a fucked up childhood they would have gotten something in common. But instead he seemed to have a quite normal one, he got saved from following the wrong way and people, and even if he didn’t seemed to make it as a musician any time soon, he least was able to somehow afford a living in L.A. Nikki never had any of these things. He would have had to sleep on the streets if it hadn’t been for Blackie.

He took the bottle from Blackies hand once more and after some more sips he started do feel a bit dizzy, this nice feeling were you felt a little bit lighter in the head but also were you would mix up words more. This state were everything was just fine but you knew if you had a bit more of alcohol you would get wasted.  
He looked over to Blackie, trying to imagine how he looked like when he was younger and about to send of to military school, did he already had long hair that was about to get cut as soon as put a foot on the ground of the school? Did he already had those sharp cheekbones? Had he already been tall and dark? Nikki shook his head at that, he shouldn’t think about it, not when Blackie was the only person he knew in L.A. and the one that offered shelter. He could have fantasies about other men, the guy he fooled around with in high school or the guy that he had allowed to fuck him in a motel on his way to L.A., so that he had somewhere to stay for the night. Maybe, if there wasn’t any other way, he could think about Blackie when the other had gone to his bedroom, but definitely not now! 

They had some more Whiskey until the bottle was almost completely empty and Nikki could hear himself talking nonsense to Blackie, going on about his time in Seattle and his way to L.A. Until Blackie told him: ,,To shut the fuck up!“

There formed and awkward, drunken silent between them, until Blackie raised his voice:,, I made out with a guy.“ Nikki looked up from his lap. ,, What?“ ,, Thats why they send me to Military School, I made out with some guy from my neighbourhood.“ ,, Oh“ Nikki turned his head to face Blackie. ,, Alright“ He murmured. ,, I was 14, you know. I didn’t really realized what I was doing until my dad rushed in.“ Nikki bit his lip, his mind felt dizzy and he could only stare at Blackie. ,, I made out with a high school friend when I was 15.“He then added. ,,I also had sex with some men“ Nikki could have said too, but it wouldn’t have matched the situation.  
Blackie laughed at this. ,, Yeah“ He simpley said. Nikki thought for a moment then he moved closer. ,, No“ Blackie said harshly. ,, What?“ ,, Dont even think about it. I am not like this anymore.“ Nikki raised an eyebrow. ,, What do you mean?“ ,, I am not into guys into more.“ ,,Thats nothing you can just switch off.“Blackie turned to him, eyes now gone a deep black. ,, Do you Know what happenes when the wrong supervisor finds you making out with some guy in military school?“ ,, No“ ,, You don’t want to know.“ Blackie answered and Nikki felt the pain in his voice. He looked down onto the coach, but then he raised his hand and put it onto Blackies thight. ,, You ain’t in military school anymore, nobody’s gonna do anything if you and I or you and someone else get together.“ 

Blackie stared at him for a moment, hand tracing the whiskey bottle in his hand. Nikki licked his lips, before he slowly got up, smiling at the other for a moment. He kept their eyes locked as he went to kneel down between Blackies legs, pushing them apart just enough, his fingers working Blackies trousers open. The other closed his eyes when Nikki got his dick out and licked over the tip. Nikki could hear Blackie gasping and then a hand was in his hair, pushing him further down. He glanced up once more but saw that Blackie still had his eyes closed. 

Nikki had always thought that sucking dick was way easier then eating a girl out, for the single reason that he knew what mattered when sucking dick, because he himself had one and knew what he always wished girls would do to him. Eating out a girl was different because he couldn’t relate to it, he could only knew he was doing something right when the girl was moaning or telling him so. 

He could tell when Blackie was close and let go of him, Blackie looked at him through dizzy eyes. Followed Nikkis movements who stood in front of him, teeth buried in his underlip as he reached to take off his trousers and then the shirt. He noticed how Blackie was starring at him, mouth slightly opened and not moving.  
When Nikki had gotten naked, he moved forward and set down in the singers lap. His fingers working The others shirt off, he leaned close to kiss Blackie. 

Sun was tickling his nose and Nikki opened a eye, blinking at the bright light that met his eyes. With a yawn he moved over and was confused for a moment when he didn’t roll of Blackies sofa. Instead he was laid in Blackies bed, covered in deep black sheets. He turned around to face the ceiling. His head was hurting and his throat was soar, arching for water. How had he gotten here? With slow fingers he reached to lift the blanket, he was naked. He moved slightly, made sure that Blackie was still sleeping and lift his blanket too. The singer was naked too. And that’s when the the memoirs slowly crept back.  
He had sucked Blackies dick, they had fucked on the sofa and afterwards Blackie had picked him up and carried him to bedroom and then they had fucked there and apparently fallen asleep.

With slow movements Nikki got up, keeping an eye on Blackie to make sure he wouldn’t wake up. He picked up a shirt that was laying on the floor and pulled it over his head. On his tiptoes he went to the livingroom.  
In the one bag he had brought with him to L.A., was beside all of his clothes and important things, some letter paper and a pen. He sat down on the table in the kitchen and started to write. 

A bit later he could hear Blackie moving down the corridor. ,, What the hell are you writing?“ He asked. Nikki looked up to see Blackie had put on some boxershorts and was now pouring some water into his glass. ,, A letter to my grandparents. I promised to write.“ Nikki murmured. Blackie laughed at that. ,, Sweet“ He commented and pulled the letter from Nikkis hands. ,, Dear grandma, dear grandpa, last night I sucked someone’s dick just because he offered me a place to sleep and then I got the best dick I have ever gotten. Nikki“ He read, even though the other had written something differently; Nikki had to laugh. ,, So you remember?“ He then carefully asked. Blackie smirked before drinking a sip of water. ,, I always remember when I fuck someone.“ Nikki bit his lip, his hand reached down to where his shirt was covering his thights. ,,Blackie?“ ,, Yeah“ With a grin Nikki pushed the shirt up his legs until his navel, revealing he wasn’t wearing anything underneath. Blackie put his glass down, looked Nikki up and down and then snapped forward. He pulled Nikki up from the stool and pushed him over the kitchen table.

Nikki let out a moan when he felt Blackie pushing inside of him without a warning. ,, You know what?“ Blackie whispered into his ear. ,, What?“ Nikki asked. ,,If you suck my dick again, I might get you into the band I am playing in right now.“ Nikki rolled his eyes at that, hands holding onto the table. ,, What do I get when I let you fuck me against the window later?“ ,, A bed for tonight.“ ,, Oh, so I have Upgraded from the couch?“ Nikki asked with shaking voice. ,, Fuck yeah.“


End file.
